


Novel Notion

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Prompt Shots [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Feels, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@a-filthy-rat on Tumblr Prompted: Sherlock is secretly into romance novels and John finds his stash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novel Notion

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff and some feels.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

“Sherlock, what is this?”

Sherlock didn’t even look up from his experiment when he answered. “A book, John.”

“Whose is it? I don’t read romance novels.”

And that was when Sherlock fumbled with the beaker he was holding. “It’s probably Mrs. Hudson’s. She came up here earlier.”

John hummed, though he didn’t believe the man. Mrs. Hudson preferred to watch things on the telly, because she needed new glasses but didn’t want to go and get them. She also read books upon books about sewing and crochet, but nothing on her shelf was romance novel worthy.

Sherlock had a girlfriend. It had to be the only reason. Sherlock had a girl over while John was at work and he hadn’t tidied up the flat, so he forgot to hide the evidence. Or he just didn’t care.

But why did he nearly drop a beaker? Sherlock wouldn’t care what anyone had to say if he had a lover or not.

Deciding to be the kind and generous friend that he was, John turned and moved toward Sherlock’s bedroom. He’d slip it in the nightstand for whenever Sherlock had whomever it was, over. John could tell that Sherlock didn’t want to talk about it and unlike some people, he knew how to take a hint to bugger off.

“John?” Sherlock’s voice called down the hall. “What are you doing?”

“Putting the book away,” he answered, opening the door.

The kitchen chair moved and Sherlock was padding down the hall quickly, his dressing gown flapping about in his haste. “How did you figure it out?!”

John smirked in his friend’s direction as he opened the drawer and was confronted with more and more novels.

“It was kind of obvious, Sher. I was trying to be subtle and just leave it alone.”

Sherlock’s brows were furrowed and he was staring at John as if the blond had done something unexpected. “But I gave no indication that I like romantic literature, so how could you have deduced it?”

John’s mind went blank immediately and his eyes traveled back to the drawer of books. Sherlock liked romantic literature. Meaning that the books belonged to Sherlock and not…

“You _don’t_ have a girlfriend?!”

“No.”

The two flatmates stared at one another for several second, tyring to asses the situation.

“You thought they weren’t mine,” said Sherlock.

“Yeah.”

“So I basically just told you that I read romance novels for entertainment.”

“Yep.”

John stared at the worn and cracked covers of the books that were obviously old and had obviously been read before. “Are _these_ where you get most of your information regarding relationships?”

Sherlock’s ears flushed and he looked away.

“Sherlock, these are fiction and almost never happen in reality. You can’t judge a real relationship based on what happens in here,” he said, gesturing to the book in his hand.

“I know that! What happens in there is much better than what actually happens. I prefer connect with people who aren’t real because they are less annoying. There is always a happy ending. Some of us aren’t lucky enough to get one in real life, John.”

John could feel a pang in his heart. Sherlock read romance because he had bad experiences with it in the past. So he submerged himself in fantasy to escape the pain of reality.

The realisation kind of hurt.

“Sherlock, I know life isn’t easy, but you’ll find someone who will love you like the kind of love you read in these things. Giving up on personal relationships won’t bring you what you want. You have to get up and pursue it. You realise that the romance doesn’t just _happen_ in these books, the characters _do_ work for it.”

“So all I have to do is try my best and hope not to get turned down?”

John nodded and then jerked in shock Sherlock pushed his way into the doctor’s space and planted a light kiss on his lips.

“Sherlock?”

“You said I should work for it. Am I doing it wrong? I know you have more experience in the sexual area than I do but I cannot be as bad as my former lover claimed I was. I have studied up on the different metho-”

John shut him up with another kiss.

“You git. I thought you didn’t do relationships. That’s why I dropped my interest on the first night.”

Sherlock snorted. “Once again, you don’t observe, John. I said ‘women weren’t my area’. Men were not included in that.”

“You dick!”

Of course John couldn’t keep his aggravation and ended up giggling, because of course Sherlock would study the various types of kissing in hopes of training himself. It was a very Sherlock thing to do. John couldn’t withhold his fondness for his friend, because Sherlock was always doing something amazing.

The brunet flushed and gave a small smile. “Is that a yes?”

John nodded. “Yes, you twat. It’s is most definitely a _yes_.”

“Smashing,” Sherlock said, voice firm as he gave a stiff, but pleased nod. He looked like the cat who got the cream.

John looked down at the drawer of books and a thought came to mind. “So which of these is your favorite?”

* * *

 

** A/N: DONE! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Johnlock fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
